Kurama Meets Kenshin
by HieiYYH
Summary: Kurama mysteriously finds himself back in the Meiji era of Japan in time to help Kenshin and the others fight off a demon.
1. Chapter 1

"This drought is really killing everything," Kurama complained, "the water isn't even coming into the pipes anymore." He tried turning on the faucet and nothing happened since the mandatory shut off had been in effect for a whole day already.

"Shuichi," his mother said, "check the well out back. It might have water in it even through this is drought. I hate it when the city turns things off without much warning." She frowned at the kitchen.

Kurama asked, "The well? We almost never use it Mother, and since the whole area is in the drought I doubt there's water in there. I'll go check, just to be sure." He walked out the back door toward the ancient well that was in the backyard leftover from before electricity existed.

At first he tried putting the bucket in but he could only hear it hit something hard, no water splashing sounds. "It has to be dry but still, something seems off," he looked over the edge and tried to see into the darkness only to lose his footing.

He fell all the way down to the bottom, which did have water in it up to his thighs. "Water," he said to no one, "but barely. I hope no one saw that." He looked up and saw how bright the sky looked.

He took a seed out of his hair and created a vine large enough and long enough for him to climb up and out of the well with ease. Once he climbed out, he made the plant disappeared and looked around. His backyard looked completely different. "Mother?" he asked nervously. He looked over and saw multiple buildings that weren't there before, and laundry was hanging on a clothes line. "Where am I?" he asked no one. He looked over and heard movement inside the house connected to the yard he was in.

"Hey Kenshin can you-" a woman with black hair and brown eyes wearing a kimono walked over to the edge of the porch and stared at him, "You're not Kenshin. Wow, the resemblence is amazing. Can I help you?"

 _The style of Japanese she's speaking is an older one,_ he thought, _I remember speaking it around 150 years ago as Yoko, but it seems I'm still in or around Tokyo somehow._ "I'm sorry," he said awkwardly, "it appears I'm lost. I didn't mean to-"

"Oh!" she said, "Well you found yourself at the Kamiya-Kasshine dojo. How rude of me! I'm Kaoru Kamiya. You have such striking eyes, bright green. Wait a minute, red hair, green eyes, are you a fox in disguise!?" She examined him slowly.

Kurama replied, "Of course not." _I'm definetly in old Japan,_ he thought, _how did I get here?_ "My name is Kurama Minamino." _Kurama?_ he thought, _No I meant Shuichi. I haven't have to introduce myself as Shuichi in months. Oh well, too late now._

"Welcome Kurama!" Kaoru replied.

"Miss Kaoru," a young man with long red hair wearing a faded red men's kimono said as he walked out of the dining area, "I finished the laundry and-oh who's this?" Kurama and Kenshin stared at each other for a moment.

"Hey Kaoru I thought-whoa, who's the Kenshin look alike?" a young boy asked as he walked out of the dojo.

"No kidding," a tall young man who wore all white said, "you do look alike."

Kaoru said, "How about instead of bombarding him with questions we invite him inside. Is that okay? How come your clothes are all wet?" Kurama looked down at himself.

"Coming inside would be nice, thank you," he replied awkwardly.

* * *

After being invited inside for lunch and explaining everything and the introductions were done, Sanoske explained, "So you're name's Kurama and you're lost. Too bad you showed up on a day that the missy here is cooking."

Kurama took a bite and said, "Well, it's alright cooking. I've had worse." Kaoru looked depressed in the distance. "Sorry," he said nervously.

Sanoske said, "You've got green eyes. You wouldn't happen to be a fox pretending to be a human, would you?" He examined Kurama closely.

Yahiko asked, "What does that have to do with anything?"

Kenshin explained, "It's an old legend that people with red hair and green eyes are actually spirit foxes pretending to be humans and that you have to watch out for them because they're cunning and ruthless. Even if someone has green eyes with a regular hair color it's said they have magical powers."

Kurama made a goofy face and thought, _I have to get out of here._ "It appears I'm lost in more ways than one I'm afraid," he said, "I don't remember what year it is."

"You do have a nice size bruise on the back of your head," Kaoru replied, "it's the 11th year of the Meiji era."

 _140 years,_ Kurama thought, _as I thought. Just when Japan was starting to become more westernized. No wonder they're still wearing kimonos and this tasts like it was cooked over a fire rather than on a stove._ "Of course," Kurama said.

Yahiko asked, "So Kurama, you were named after the mountain that's outside of Kyoto?"

"Yes," he lied, "my parents weren't very imaginative."

Sanoske asked, "Where were you headed before you came here?"

"I don't remember," he lied, "one minute it seemed like I was exactly where I was supposed to be and the next I'm here and was greeted by a young woman."

"A young woman," Kaoru repeated, "I like the sound of that."

"An ugly woman like you would," Yahiko teased.

As they went at it, Kenshin asked, "How old are you if you don't mind me asking, Kurama."

"15," he answered.

"What?" Kaoru asked, "You look like you could be the same age as Kenshin and he's old!"

Kenshin said, "Come now, Miss Kaoru, 28 isn't _that_ old."

 _I have to find a way to get back,_ Kurama thought as they all bickered in front of him, _my mother will start worrying about me and not to mention everyone here will assume I'm a fox simply because of how I look. They won't even be wrong!_


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you know where you're going and why, Kurama?" Kaoru asked as they all stopped bickering.

 _The well,_ Kurama thought, _I must have to go back down it in order to go come. I have to stay near here._ "Afraid not," he lied, "I'm not even sure what drew me to this place. It wouldn't be too much trouble for me to stay at least for a few hours now would it?"

"Why not?" she asked, "I already have two borders and a free loader here." She looked at the other three.

Kenshin said, "That reminds me, the laundry looks like it's about done." He awkwardly stepped away.

 _That man carries a sword,_ Kurama thought to himself as he watched him walk away, _at this time period in Japan, swords were made illegal. I wonder how he gets away with having one._ In order to put his suspecions to rest, he asked, "Aren't swords illegal? Yet your friend carries one."

"Kenshin does," Kaoru said, "the police allow him since he's such a major asset to them."

Yahiko said, "He used to be Battosai the Manslayer but now he's just an ordinary guy that helps people."

"A manslayer?" Kurama asked as he turned and looked over at him in the distance.

Sanoske said, "Yeah you're probably too young to remember this but 10 years ago there was this huge revolution and manslayers were used to help out in that."

He thought to himself, _I didn't spend much time in human world 140 years ago but I heard all about human wars that happened in Japan over the centuries. The revolution where Japan went from being oppressive to more impirialist was a major one, so Kenshin was someone who helped in that. Too bad this is before the world wars. My place isn't here, I have to get back somehow._ Kurama lied, "I wasn't aware of that, but you're right, I'm much too young to remember such a time."

"Mr. Himura," a man in an old police uniform said as he walked up to Kenshin, "we are in need of your assistence."

* * *

The police cheif explained inside, "Body guards defending the powerful seem to be turning against their masters. The oddest thing is that their eyes are glazed over, as if they're hypnotized or something. We don't understand what's happening, but if we don't stop them innocent lives are in danger."

"I see," Kenshin said, "and if you need a strong swordsman to stop but not kill these people."

 _Under the control and influence of others,_ Kurama thought, _something isn't right. A demon must be behind this but it appears no one here knows the existence of demon world or demons._ "Something sounds off about these people," he said, "I'd like to tag along as well, if you don't mind."

Yahiko said, "But you don't have a sword, Kurama."

"That doesn't mean he isn't a swordsman," Kaoru replied.

"I'm not a swordsman," Kurama explained, "but I do know how to defend myself without one, I assure you. I'll make sure I won't get in your way." He looked at Kenshin.

Kenshin said, "I'd rather not involve innocents, but if you insist I suppose I can't stop you." His eyes changed, they were more narrow now.

* * *

That night, Kurama, Kenshin, Yahiko, and Sanoske walked the streets of Tokyo toward one of the mansions where rumors of the body guards went nuts. "The police said this stuff has been happening at night," Yahiko said as they looked around, "but I don't see anything."

The demon energy in the area picked up. Sanoske asked, "Did something just happen?"

"You felt it too?" Kenshin asked, "Someone's warrior spirit is doing something."

 _So they can feel it,_ Kurama thought. "It's an aura," he said, "I can sense it too. Someone is controlling hu-people somehow with their aura. Like you said, it's their spirit, and it's coming from the other side of this wall." They all stopped as people in body guard uniforms left the gate of the mansion at once.

Sanoske said, "That must be them!"

Kenshin said, "They're walking strange."

"They're hypnotized," Kurama said, "one wrong move and you'll all be too. Stay alert." He slowly lead the way toward the opening gate.

As they approached, the hypnotized humans, all with swords drawn, attacked all at once. Kenshin jumped ahead of them and knocked them all down with his reverse-blade sword. _Such speed and skill,_ Kurama thought, _he's definetly human but with his speed he must use some kind of spirit energy._

Yahiko said, "Alright, Kenshin!"

"It's not over yet," Kurama said.

"He's right, follow closely and stay alert," Kenshin said as he turned around and started walking again.

As they walked through the gates a large figure appeared before them. Sanoske said, "There is no way that freak is a human." They looked up and saw he was at least 15 feet tall. His skin was black, his hair wavy and pure white.

 _It's a demon,_ Kurama thought, _there's no way any of them stand a chance, not even Kenshin especially with his backward sword. I have to draw him again._ "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"Hayata," he answered, "you, you look human but I can tell by your demon energy that you're not."

Yahiko asked, "What's he saying?"

"What's demon energy?" Sanoske asked.

"Don't get closer to him," Kurama warned, "he'll hypnotize you and force you to work for him like those other humans we just saw."

The three of them stared at him awkwardly. Kenshin asked, "So you're not human, and he isn't either?"

Kurama asked, "Hayata, what do you want here?"

"Supreme conquest," he replied, "and I'll stop anyone that's in my way!" He raised his hand and an energy blast started growing in his hand.

Yahiko asked, "What's happening? Why is the wind picking up into his open hand."

"His aura," Kenshin said, "it's changing. It's moving into his hand somehow."

"I can't see anything," Sanoske said, "but I feel it. What you said sounds kind of right, it's like his chi is moving around."

Kurama asked, "You can see and feel it? You two must have spirit energy of your own. Still, it's best not to get involved. Hayata! We can't fight in the open like this around innocents."


	3. Chapter 3

"Spirit blast!" Hayata shouted as he created an energy bomb in his hands that moved straight toward Kurama and the others.

 _I have no choice,_ Kurama thought, "Rose whip!" He pulled out a rose from his hand and created the whip in an instant, cutting the energy blast in half.

Yahiko asked, "Where did that just come from?"

"What is that?" Sanoske asked.

"I've never seen anything like it," Kenshin remarked, almost dropping his sword before getting ahold of himself.

Hayata said, "As I thought, you're an animal demon in disguise!"

"It's not like that," Kurama replied, "Kenshin, block Sanoske and Yahiko from attacks." He raised his whip toward Hayata.

Yahiko asked, "Kurama you really are a fox aren't you! That's what that guy just said!"

Kurama said, "Rose whip lash!" He attacked Hayata and he was cut down. The humans that were under hypnonsis were released, but still knocked out from Kenshin's attack.

Sanoske asked, "What is that thing?"

"Careful," Kurama replied as he pulled away, "the thorns cut through everything especially human flesh."

Kensin asked, "Can you explain to us what just happened?"

Kurama made his rose whip turn back into a normal rose and put it back into his hair. "You were correct about me," he explained, "I was once a fox, a demon fox, however several years ago I was fatally injured and merged my soul with a human body in order to survive. Ever since I've slowly been regaining my energy, something all demons have."

Sanoske shouted, "I knew it! I knew it! You really are some sort of spirit! You're not going to trick us, are you?" He hid behind Kenshin and grabbed him tight.

"If he was going to trick us," Kenshin replied as he tried to pry himself off of Sanoske, "he would have already, that he would."

Yahiko said, "He might have something else up his sleeve!" He moved his wooden sword in the position to attack.

"To be honest," Kurama replied, "I never cared for attacking or tricking humans even when I was a demon. You're worried for no reason."

* * *

"So you are a fox!" Kaoru shouted, "I knew it! It's your unnatural and freakish green eyes!" She stood on the end of her porch back at her house.

Kenshin said, "Actually Miss Kaoru, many westerners are said to have naturally green eyes."

Kurama replied, "I didn't come here to harm you, I promise. There is something else I should probably tell you."

* * *

Inside the dinning space, Kaoru said, "Let me get this straight, you're from over 100 years into the future? No wonder you're dressed so strange." She examined Kurama who was sitting in front of her.

Yahiko asked, "How did you get here?"

"What's Japan like in the future?" Sanoske asked.

Kurama answered, "I'm not exactly sure how I got here and as for the future of Japan, I don't think I'm in liberty to say. One moment I was checking my well to see if I had water and the next I was crawling out of it here." He looked back outside in the darkness.

Yahiko asked, "You fell down a well?"

"That is what I just said," he replied, slightly embarrassed.

Kaoru said, "Well then Kurama, you should probably try going down our well back to your time. It's worth a shot, right?"

"Can't you tell us anything about the future?" Sanoske asked.

"Alright," Kurama said, "it's the 11th year of the Meiji era now, correct? If you're all still alive 67 years from now, in the 20th year of the Showa era or in the western year of 1945, don't go to Hiroshima or Nagasaki."

They are stared at him. "Why?" Kaoru asked.

Yahiko asked, "Yeah, what happens?"

Kenshin said, "It's probably best we don't know all of the details, however, since you did give us a hint, is it possible we know more? I don't even know if I'll be alive in 67 years." He started counting to figure out how old he would be. (95)

"I could still be alive at that time," Yahiko said, "77 isn't too bad of an age to live, right?"

Sanoske said, "I'm thinking it'll go either way for me, 88 is pretty old."

"Since I already told you that much," he replied, "just know that there will be something called world war 2 and that those cities will be devistated. Don't go near there, alright?" They all agreed.

* * *

"Go on," Kaoru said assuringly as Kurama looked down their well that night.

"You have no idea how rediculous I feel," he said. _Still,_ he thought, _at least I managed to help decent people._

Sanoske said, "Guess this is goodbye."

"I suppose so," Kurama replied as he jumped onto the rim, "take care, and remember, Hiroshima, Nagasaki, Showa year 20." He jumped down and landed in the water just like before, only it was suddenly bright above him.

"Shuichi?" his mother's voice called, "Where is he?"

 _Great, now more people get to know about this and I worried her,_ he thought before he shouted, "Down here!"

"Shuichi!" she shouted, "Are you alright? Hold on, I'll call for help!"

"The good news is there is water in the well," he replied as he looked down and saw it only went up to his thighs.

* * *

"He's gone," Kaoru said, "I don't see or hear anything." He threw a match down there to try and light the path and it landed in the water.

Sanoske said, "Kenshin, what he said."

"World war 2," Kenshin replied seriously, "yes, I heard. In order for a second world war there must be a first one and Japan definetly gets involved in the second one. That we know for sure." He looked back at the well nervously.

Yahiko said, "Don't worry! I'll still be around and make sure the government doesn't do anything crazy!"

"At 77?" Sanoske asked, "I don't think so."

Kenshin said, "We'll all have decscendents by then I'm sure. We'll tell them about Hiroshima and Nagasaki in the 20th year of the Showa era, for now since there isn't anything we can do we shouldn't worry about it." He turned away from the well.

* * *

The End


End file.
